


After Work

by ZaldoXor



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaldoXor/pseuds/ZaldoXor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day you might need a hug from your man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but it's cute... at least I love it :D

It had been a horrible day at work, and all you wanted to do now was lay in bed all day. You got inside, and just dropped your jacket on the floor.  
Automatically you walked to upstairs, and fell on the bed. Feeling a tear run down your cheek, you swiped it away. You decided to take a little nap...

Suddenly you woke up hearing heavy steps coming from stairs. You knew exactly who it was. Then that cute face peeked from the doorway.  
"Hey", Clay greeted you. "Hi", you mumbled back. "How was work?" he asked, but that was what made you cry again. You were sitting on the bed, your head in your hands crying.  
You felt Clay's hands around you. "Hey...", he started "baby... Don't cry. What's wrong?" You didn't answer to him, just sobbed again and again. "Was it your boss again?" You nodded.  
You have told him all that happened in the work. How ass your boss was, and how your co-workers had harassed you.  
Clay placed a kiss on your forehead. "It's okay. Don't worry." You looked at him. His eyes glistened. "Don't look so sad. It makes me feel sad too", he said.  
"I'm gonna make you feel better", then he lifted you up, and laid you on the bed. He rolled you in the cover, and carried you downstairs on the sofa.  
Clay looked for your favorite movie, and turned on the TV. He brought you all the chocolate he found, and sat next to you and hugged you tight.

"I love you, Clay", you murmured.


End file.
